


Wait

by RavenGriffin22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGriffin22/pseuds/RavenGriffin22
Summary: Ron crashes Hermione's wedding trying to get her back.Based on the song Wait by Maroon 5
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the inspiration for the story is based on the song Wait by Maroon 5  
> More notes at the end.

Jean Granger’s eyes narrowed. She quickly reached over and gently placed her hand and Ginny’s shoulder, pulling her attention away from the mirror. Ginny looked over at Jean and saw her glance to the door. 

“I’ve got this. Keep Hermione occupied. Pansy.” The dark haired girl turned toward Ginny as she finished the last spell on her hair. Ginny nodded her head toward the door where Pansy’s eyes followed. She nodded to Ginny and both women walked casually to the door, while Jean walked over toward Hermione and started asking her something. 

“She looks beautiful.” Ron said as Ginny grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him after her, out of the room. Pansy followed them, quietly closing the door behind her and whispering a silencing charm on it so nothing they said could be heard inside. 

“What are you doing here Ronald?” She crossed her arms, glaring at her brother. 

“I just wanted to talk to Hermione. I wanted to apologize.” he peaked around her to the closed door. Pansy was casually leaning against it, twirling her wand between her fingers. Ginny saw Ron sizing her up, seeing if he would be able to forcibly or magically get past her and back into the room. 

“Don’t even think about it Ron. If you think my bat-boogey hex is bad, that’s nothing compared to what Pansy can do.” Ginny casually told her brother. “Plus, you’ve had plenty of chances to apologize to Hermione before today. You weren’t invited so please leave.” 

“Ginny,” Ron pleaded to his little sister, “Hermione and I have been best friends since we were eleven. We’ve been through hell and back together and I know I haven’t treated her the way I should have, the way she deserves to be treated, but despite me being a massive arse, I love her. I don’t want to lose her and I’m afraid that if I don’t tell her that I’m sorry, that I will lose her. I don’t want to lose her Gin.” Ginny’s posture softened at her brother’s confession. 

“There is a skybox in the back of the chapel. If you really want to talk to Hermione, you can wait there.” Ron’s face lit up and he went to hug his sister. Ginny held up her hand to stop him. “You can talk to her after the ceremony. And only if she wants to talk to you. Pansy,” Pansy pushed off from the wall and went to stand next to Ginny. “Can you escort my brother to the skybox please? And while you’re heading there, feel free to find a couple of your friends to keep him company during the ceremony.” 

“Ginny! Are you serious?!” Ron started to follow her back to the door. 

“You hurt her Ronald!” Ginny spun on her heel to face her brother. Ron stumbled back a step when Ginny shoved her wand at his chest. “She was willing to do anything she could to make you happy and all you could think about was yourself. You have no right to be here today and the only reason I haven’t thrown you out myself is because I know a part of Hermione still cares about your pathetic arse,” Her eyes narrowed at him when he let out a smug smile at the thought that Hermione still wanted him. “Because she is nostalgic for the relationship she shared with you and Harry when you were children. Make no mistake, Hermione does not love you the way she used to. She moved on after you decided to throw her away, so if you would like any chance to talk to her today then you will go with Pansy and sit in the skybox with whomever she decides gets the unpleasant job of babysitting you and watch quietly as the woman you gave up commits her life to a man who treats her exactly like the queen she is.” 

Pansy looked smug as Ron’s mouth gaped like a fish after his sister turned away from him. Ginny took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before opening the door and quickly slipping through it. 

“Are you following me to the skybox or am I escorting you out Weasley?” Pansy asked from behind him. Ron’s fingers twitched toward the door, debating on if he could make it before Pansy reacted. “You might want to know that Harry didn’t fall in love with me just for my looks and witty personality. Besides Hermione, I’m the only one who’s beaten him in a duel. And if you ever bothered to talk to your ‘best friend’ then you would know that I’ve been a guest lecturer in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the past three years and last year I was asked to co-teach the new Dueling club at Hogwarts with him.” Ron clenched his fist before grunting and turning around to stare at the witch. “That’s what I thought. After you.” She smiled sweetly before gesturing to him to walk ahead of her. 

\---  
After settling Ron in the skybox with two of Harry’s Auror friends, Pansy returned to the room the rest of the party was gathered in just in time to check her hair and makeup before getting ready to line up. Hermione sent her a questioning look which she just waved off and responded that she was just checking the last minute details. 

The music started to play and the women were escorted down the aisle, one by one, by the groomsmen. Finally it was Hermione’s turn and she gave her father a kiss on the cheek before taking his arm and letting him walk her down the aisle. 

“Hermione! Hermione!” Ron bellowed, starting to pound on the glass of the skybox to get her attention. He soon realized it was useless as he watched her walk toward the front of the church. His heart sunk as he stared at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dress was backless with lace sleeves and it hugged her curves in all the right ways. It had a long lace train and her hair was gently pinned back from her face, but her curls were flowing down her back proudly. Her makeup was light and highlighted her big brown eyes and full lips which were turned up in the most brilliant smile Ron had ever seen. She looked so happy that it took his breath away. He dropped into his seat hard and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t watch this.  
\--

“Two shots of firewhiskey please.” Ron asked the bartender as soon as Pansy left him there, saying he would have to wait until they were done with the photos before Ginny talked to Hermione about him being there. He tossed back both shots as soon as they were set down and motioned for two more before promptly draining those too. The bartender made a mental note to keep an eye on this one and let security know also. 

Soon the guests started to trickle outside to cocktail hour and the horderves came out as the drinks started flowing. Ron ordered another drink and sat at the end of the bar, stewing in his own thoughts as he waited for Ginny to finish up. He caught a few people looking at him before whispering to their friends, probably wondering why he was there. His and Hermione’s break up was front page news when it happened and everyone knew that it was the catalyst for him to take the job with the Canadian Quidditch team, taking him out of England. He knew the gossip mill had a field day too when he didn’t return for Ginny’s wedding a year and a half ago. He had to have a couple slimy reporters thrown out of the training facility when they started hounding him on why he didn’t show up to his sister’s wedding and if it was because he didn’t approve of his new brother-in-law or if he didn’t want to see his ex and her new fiance. That’s why his presence here sent so many eyebrows raising. 

Another thirty minutes passed before Ginny came and found him at the bar. Her eyebrow raised as he downed his last drink before following her. She waved at a couple of friends as they passed back into the chapel. Ginny led him back to the room that he had first found them in and pushed open the door gesturing for him to go inside. 

“I’ll be right outside Hermione.” She gave her friend a smile. 

“You can leave the door open Gin.” Hermione was lounging on the small chaise munching on a small plate of hourdoves and sipping from a glass of water. She had kicked her heels off and had her hair pulled over one shoulder. She popped a cube of cheese in her mouth before looking over toward Ron.

“Wow. You look beautiful ‘Mione.” Ron couldn’t help staring at her. 

“Thank you.” A light dusting of pink crept up her face at his compliment. “Why are you here Ron?”

“I miss you.” He answered honestly. 

“Why now?” 

“I know I messed up, but I still love you ‘Mione.” He dropped on his knees before her and grasped her hands in his larger ones. He looked into her eyes and begged her to see everything he felt for her. “We can be happy together. It’s not too late. We can run away right now, leave everything and everyone else behind. It’ll just be us.” His words came out hurried and pleading. “We can buy a house that has its own library and you can even open another bookstore and we can have a couple of kids and, and...” Ron looked at her like she was the only thing in the world. He looked at her like she was the antidote to a poison running through his bloodstream. “And we could be happy Hermione.” He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Ron,” she gently pulled her hands from his and cupped his face, wiping the tear away. “Oh Ron. I don’t want this to sound cruel, but we were never happy. Not the way we were supposed to be and not the way we both deserved to be.” she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on his forehead. “You need to let me go Ronald. You need to move on and be happy, for yourself.” 

Hermione gently removed her hands from his face and reached down to slip her heels back on. She finished off her glass of water before standing up and stepping around him. As soon as she brushed past him, Ron broke from the trance he was in and stumbled around, trying to get back to his feet and tripping in the process. 

“Wait!” Hermione stopped and took a deep breath before turning to face him. “Wait, Hermione.” Ron pleaded. 

“You’re drunk Ronald. Go home.” Hermione continued out of the room and paused to talk to Ginny. Ginny nodded, looking at her brother before giving Hermione a hug. 

Ron watched as Hermione walked farther down the hallway. His face hardened as he saw her stop when she reached someone. His blond hair and sharp features were unmistakable as he leaned down and kissed Hermione, before placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her outside. 

“Wait Hermione! Wait!” But Ron’s cries fell on deaf ears as Ginny had cast Silencio as soon as Hermione had walked away. “Wait! We can work this out!” Ron crawled toward the door, angry tears sliding down his face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry…” He pulled himself up by the doorknob and leaned heavily on the door, still calling out. Ginny motioned someone over before wrapping her arm around her brother's waist and letting him lean against her instead. “She’s gone… she’s gone…” 

“I know Ron, I know. It’s going to be okay.” He barely noticed another arm go around his waist and Ginny talking to Theo as he stared at the door that Hermione had gone through as she walked away from him. They shuffled him in a different direction and he leaned his head on top of his sister’s as they walked into the floo and he felt his heart go numb as they helped him climb into a bed and take off his shoes. 

“Hey,” Ginny’s face appeared in his line of sight and she brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. “Theo and I have to go back, but Daisy is our house elf and she can help you if you need anything. There’s a pepper-up potion and a glass of water on the bedside table.” Ginny sighed as Ron didn’t respond. She kissed his forehead, in the same spot Hermione had forever ago, and stood up. “I’m sorry Ron.” she whispered before turning off the light and shutting the door. 

Ron pulled the blanket up farther on him and turned over, closing his eyes and begging sleep to take him away from this nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a while and I think about it every time I hear the song Wait. I just always thought it was a perfect inspiration for someone who is crashing a wedding, but doesn't necessarily get the girl. This isn't really Ron bashing, but he isn't the hero in this story. The relationship just didn't end well. This story isn't edited (sorry!) because it's so short and I just wanted to get it posted because I finally got it finished. 
> 
> I do really like the pairings that I chose in this story and the little bit of backstory I have planned so I was able to write this snapshot into their lives, so I may write more to go in this world. Maybe a bunch of one-shots about the different couples so I don't start a long story and not end up finishing it, like I'm prone to do. Let me know what you guys think! I love to hear feedback!


End file.
